


just like he already owned it

by peppersnot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, and kenma is flustered, think about: kuroo in glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppersnot/pseuds/peppersnot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had asked himself the question countless times before, when this feeling rose up. Was it okay to be attracted to your best friend? His otome games said yes, it was, and half the shoujo manga he'd read agreed, but did that apply to real life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	just like he already owned it

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this [one headcanon](http://nsfw--hq.tumblr.com/post/93806151580/okay-so-imagine-that-kuroo-has-glasses-but-he) and I fell in love, and I'm too much of a coward to write porn, so I turned it into a fluffy thing. Kind of. Kenma's P.O.V means basically lots of introspection so I had fun with this. Title from a 1D song, although I changed the pronoun, and actually don't even like 1D.

"You okay?" Kuroo asked, poking Kenma's shoulder hard enough to make him take an extra step. "You're being extra quiet."

"I'm okay," Kenma said, but he knew it didn't look normal enough to be okay, anyway. He was always quiet, but he still threw in a comment here and there when Kuroo told him something. He didn't even have his phone or PSP out right now. They were in his bag and Kuroo knew he had them with him.

He's not the only one who had something off about him. Kuroo's just the same, although he didn't seem to think so. Kenma watched him shrug in his peripheral vision, and walk on ahead, and Kenma thought yeah, this made the situation seem more normal than it actually was. From here, he couldn't see Kuroo's face, and as a result, couldn't see Kuroo's glasses.

He had known, of course he had. He'd been the first person Kuroo had told.

_"Hey, Kenma, guess what, I'm like, almost blind and at the glasses shop."_

He'd even seen the glasses before, but that was right when Kuroo had hit puberty, voice breaking and skin kinda spotty, and the effect the glasses could have had back then wasn't the same as what they had right now. Right now, Kuroo was six foot one of muscle and good looks, and the glasses...the glasses accentuated that.

He had asked himself the question countless times before, when this feeling rose up. Was it okay to be attracted to your best friend? His otome games said yes, it was, and half the shoujo manga he'd read agreed, but did that apply to real life?

"Kenma," Kuroo's voice broke through his thoughts. "You're being too slow, we'll be late."

Kenma nodded and walked a little faster, and told himself he definitely was not super aware of the slight brush of his hand against Kuroo's every now and then.

 

* * *

 

Unsurprisingly, first thing everyone noticed when they reached the gym were Kuroo's glasses. Kuroo shrugged.

"I tore one of my contacts by accident, so I have to deal with these for a while."

Kenma wondered how long it would take for him to get new contacts. He wasn't sure he wanted it to be fast or not. On one hand, Kuroo looked nice without them, but then Kenma couldn't look at him without having weird thoughts, and feeling funny.

"Captain!" Lev shouted and held up his phone. "Picture to commemorate the glasses moment!"

Kenma had two seconds to process what was happening before Kuroo grabbed his collar and pulled him close, so the picture Lev snapped was of the two of them - Kuroo grinning and making the peace sign, and Kenma looking surprised and confused.

"I LINE-d it to our group," Lev said, just as Kenma's phone vibrated in his pocket. Yaku-san rolled his eyes and yelled at everyone to get changed, because they had to start practice.

The good thing about the picture, Kenma realized as he made toss after toss for all their players, was that he could see Kuroo in glasses whenever he wanted to.

Although he wouldn't admit it - even to himself - he knew he really wanted to. Right now, Kuroo's glasses were in his bag in the locker room, and Kenma felt like something was missing. It had only been 2 hours since Kuroo had started wearing them. He misjudged the next toss and Yamamoto ended up hitting the air.

 

* * *

 

"You're not being yourself," Kuroo said when they took a break, handing him a bottle of water. Nobody else had noticed anything - nobody _could,_ besides Kuroo, anyway. Kenma shrugged. "Are you sure you're okay?" He put a hand to Kenma's forehead to check for temperature and Kenma felt heat rising up his neck and behind his ears. Somehow, it felt familiar, as if it happened every time Kuroo touched him, but he didn't remember being so aware about it before.

"I'm fine," he replied. Kuroo looked at him skeptically.

"If you're not, you should sit out, it's not a problem."

"I'm fine, Kuroo." He turned around to pick up his phone and ignored the notification with Lev's LINE message, instead opening up Shouyo's snaps complaining about how he couldn't make it past the first level of the game Kenma had recommended

"Is that Shrimpy?" Kuroo asked, leaning in to look over his shoulder. Kenma almost jumped, and Kuroo looked at him for a second in alarm, then turned away. "Coach, Kenma isn't feeling so good, I'm going to take him home."

"Ah, Kenma!" Yamamoto cried out. "What happened?"

"Don't be deathly ill, Kenma-san!"

"It's nothing serious, Lev, he's just tired  -"

"IS THIS BECAUSE I MADE YOU SPIKE FOR ME SO MANY TIMES?!"

"CALM DOWN, LEV."

Kenma ignored the antics. There was no point in denying it now, and it wasn't like he minded having to leave practice. He could go home, and play something, maybe. Kuroo followed him into the locker room and Kenma showered slower than usual, feeling incredibly aware - much, much more than usual - about the sound of water hitting the floor in the next cubicle.

They stopped soon enough, and he spent another ten minutes standing there, even though he was done until Kuroo called out to him.

"You're taking too long, again. I'll wait outside."

Kenma stepped out only when he was sure he would be alone. He didn't want to see Kuroo naked, and he definitely did not want Kuroo to see _him_ naked. Not really a big deal, he told himself. He's always preferred to keep his body to himself, but this level of self consciousness...this was definitely new.

"You're in terrible condition," Kuroo told him when they fell into step on the way back. "I probably shouldn't leave you alone, your parents won't be home right now either."

"I'm not sick," Kenma grumbled, because he wasn't. "I'm just thinking."

Kuroo didn't respond, much to his satisfaction. They walked home silently, and when Kuroo put a hand on his shoulder to steer him away from the crowd, he felt like pushing it off. But he didn't.

"You go to your room," Kuroo told him as he unlocked the front door. "I'll get you something to eat and -"

"Kuroo," Kenma interrupted. "I'm not sick."

"Of course you are, you're being weird and -"

" _Kuroo."_ This time Kuroo shut up and looked at him. If Kenma stood on the second step of the porch, he was just a little bit shorter than Kuroo. He could look into his eyes this way, without having to crane his neck up. Kuroo's glasses reflected his face and he remembered why he was in this predicament in first place.

"What's up?" Kuroo asked and Kenma shrugged.

"I think," he said softly. "That I might like you."

He watched Kuroo's features change in surprise, and decided he might not be such a coward since he hadn't broken eye contact yet, and was probably as stoic-faced as ever. In shoujo manga, the person confessing would be a blushing, stuttering mess. This was real life though.

He wasn't sure what he was expecting Kuroo to do. Kuroo would never hurt him, he knew that. Kuroo would also never lie to him, so he knew if his feelings weren't reciprocated, he would know. He wasn't worried about anything, but, he realized, he might end up being kinda sad.

Kuroo blinked. "Well, we're best friends...?"

"You know what I mean." He still hadn't broken eye contact. Kuroo tilted his head a bit, so his glasses reflected some of the sunlight and Kenma felt the urge to take them off. So he did. Kuroo looked surprised, but let him and Kenma looked down then, at the thin black metal frames in his hands. When he looked back up, Kuroo was grinning.

"That," he said, stepping onto the first step, increasing the height difference between them, although not enough. "That was unexpected."

Kenma shrugged again. "Is it bad?"

Kuroo took his hand and placed it over his chest. Kenma could feel it beating wildly, and realized his was too.

"It's not bad," Kuroo said, and then Kenma was engulfed in his arms, breathing in the scent of post-practice sweat and kinda faded cologne from that morning. "It's good. It's so good, I'm so happy I could hug you right here all day."

"Please don't do that," Kenma murmured back, but the hand not holding Kuroo's glasses came up to clutch the material of Kuroo's shirt anyway.

He didn't know what he'd expected, but standing like this, he thought maybe he'd never considered there to be an outcome besides this, anyway. He decided he'd send the picture to Shouyo, and tell him about this new development.

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr@candylit


End file.
